


Abase

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Iron Man 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Rhodey gets demoted for searching for Tony after being ordered not to.





	Abase

“They did _what_?” Tony screeched over the phone. Rhodey didn’t bother repeating himself because he knew Tony had heard him perfectly fine. “They can’t do that to you! You-”

“Disobeyed orders,” Rhodey finished for him. “It doesn’t matter that it worked out alright, they told me that under no circumstances should I go after you, and I did.” Rhodey didn’t tell him that no one in the military would have cared that he disobeyed orders if Stark Industries was still selling weapons. Tony didn’t need that on his shoulders, and anyways that was a shit way for the military to go about dealing with insubordination. If Tony was still making weapons, they would’ve given Rhodey a slap on the wrist, not even an official reprimand.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck Rhodey I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have come after me, I’m not worth that.”

Rhodey sighed, not because he was annoyed with Tony, but because he couldn’t be there to hold him. He’d barely seen Tony before they’d been separated again. “What have we talked about?”

“Don’t talk down about myself,” he grumbled.

“And?”

“And that you love me and I’m great.”

“You’re great and I love you so much,” Rhodey confirmed. “Also remember that I can make my own decisions. I knew exactly what I was doing, and I don’t regret it. You are worth this, and so much more.”

“I could’ve made it back by myself,” he mumbled.

“Tony, there’s a silver lining to this, you know.”

“I’m not giving you the Iron Man suit. He’s mine and I love him. You don’t look good in red and gold, and we both know it.”

Rhodey snorted. “That’s not what I was talking about.” He paused and added, “Although I can’t believe you’re not going to give me one eventually, I’m awesome. But anyways, no. Since I’m not the liaison to Stark Industries anymore, they’re giving me some time off to try and convince you to change your mind. Personally I think they’re trying to figure out how to get rid of me, but whatever, I’m getting paid to hang out with you.”

“You want a cannon on your suit’s shoulder don’t you.”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Rhodey admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
